The process for ordering memorialization and architectural products, such as plaques, signage, grave markers, or the like remains largely a manual process. In general, customers fill out paper order forms at the premises of a vendor and/or mail or fax completed order forms to a manufacturer. This process, for both vendor and customer, is tedious and error-prone and often causes the vendor to miss out on sales opportunities. Technological advances have introduced computer forms and web-based interfaces for entering customer orders. However, these still require a customer to make numerous selections and to navigate through several, if not all, pages of options in order to view choices that may be of interest. As such, computer-based ordering systems remain inefficient and do not operate to actually enhance sales for vendors. Accordingly, a system that allows a customer to effectively access design choices of interest and to customize a product would greatly benefit the memorialization and architectural products industries.